


A Treasure in the Feast?

by Nvey (zisking)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Jealousy, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisking/pseuds/Nvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew something was not quite right as soon as she entered the castle. The subtle stench of blood lingered on the walls that bloody hands clawed in a futile attempt to escape. Could she run? No. Whoever these people, creatures, were nobody was escaping. "Welcome to Voltaire!" Blood and power are too irresistible to those with an unlimited amount of time. Discover what happens during this young woman's several days of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd upload this old short story of mine on here! It is the prequel to a story I'm currently writing and may post on here in the future. I hope it is somewhat readable!

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Uno**

 

She knew something wasn't quite right as soon as she entered the castle. A bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach quickly spread throughout her body. The fear she now had, the paranoia, regret. It was all too much, why couldn't she wake up?

The strange women who was leading them down this grand hallway with strange violet eyes and unnatural good looks had a gleam in her eyes. Heidi wanted blood and was tempted to feast on the humans now instead of in a moments time.

It would be a shame if any blood got on the luscious furnishings as the humans panicked and screamed for their useless lives. Heidi had been doing this for a very long time and she never gave in to the temptation. No one would blame her if she did though.

Blood is just too irresistible.

“Welcome to Voltaire!”

The girl was drawn from her thoughts by blood curdling screams that would wake the dead. If only she could be deep under ground in her grave now. The pain that awaited her was going to be excruciating. Nobody wanted to spend their last few moments, their last breath, in absolute terror and agony.  
  
Teeth hadn't pierced any part of her skin yet, they were too distracted by the others. Could she run? No. Whoever these people, creatures, were nobody was escaping. Then she realised as she was next just what these pale white people were.  
  
“Vampires.” Her faint, strained and above all else horrified voice whispered.

Icy hands grabbed her throat in a tight death grip almost choking her. If she moved even an inch they would surely snap her already bruising neck. Would that death be so terrible though? It would be better than slowly being drained dry by a monster. It had been less than a few minutes since the tourists had entered the room and now everyone of them were empty of blood apart from her.  
  
“You know what we are?” A sly man’s voice spoke from behind.  
  
The girl still had the ability to use sarcasm in her, “It isn't rocket science.”  
  
To her it was obvious and she could not understand why they hadn't killed her yet. Everyone else in the room must have surely thought that before their deaths. Had it not been as obvious to them as it was to her?

“Let me have a look at her thoughts.” The man who had welcomed the humans said.

The strong vampire with the hands locked tightly around the humans throat let go. She would be a fool to run.  
  
The vampire whose name was Aro was clutched the girls warm hand. He was surprised when not a single crystal clear thought flowed into his mind. Everything was so cloudy and hard to understand; some memories blocked and jumbled around. Could he have found someone with a gift?  
  
“Jane, bring her pain.” he commanded.

The girl winced as pain hit her but she could just about continue standing despite the pain and exhaustion she felt.

“Could it be a shield?” he laughed like a maniac.

He moved quick and gracefully to his throne smiling like a little child in a candy store.

“Change her before I grow hungry once more,” Aro commanded his guard, “We shall see if I have been blessed with a gift.” he clapped.

“ _Why waste such a delicious meal?_ ” Jane thought angrily.

 

 

 


	2. Due

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Due**

 

Was this the end or only the beginning of misery? She felt nothing that could bring happiness was in her future now, if she even had one. If she survived this would she ever see her families smiling faces again? Probably not. Would she ever return to some normality? Definitely not.

She hadn't ever realised until now what a good life she led. Now as she showed gratification for what she had received it is being ripped away from her. Her humanity will be infected and destroyed and she shall be a demon.

What she wouldn't give to be back at home along side her loving family feeling safe and ignorant of this vial world she'd stepped into unknowingly for just a few seconds. She knew she would gladly burn in hell for some precious last moments of mundane life.

She would never receive a lecture for waking up late for work, she would never have another family dinner and never be married with children. What sins had she committed to receive the ultimate punishment? She supposed that any future given to her now she should appreciate and embrace no matter how bleak. If this is her fate then she would attempt to accept it though she believed any rebellion should be excused.  
  
She closed her startling, sky blue eyes and thought of all the good and bad in her life. If she had gotten through all the tough times in the past then she would do her best to make it out of this situation, no matter how weak and terrified she was. She must be brave and must never forget who she was. She vowed to not let those bloodsuckers destroy her soul.

Then without warning the young woman was rudely distracted from her thoughts as her neck was pierced with razor sharp teeth. All she could do was scream in agony as the beast latched on to her neck struggled to stop draining her. Her screams were soon drowned out by sadistic laughter as the anticipation in the air grew thick and the woman's life flashed before her pain ridden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the other chapters!


	3. Tre

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Tre**

 

“Aaaaarrghh!”

The girl's throat burned from the horror movie like screams that the bite unleashed from her.

Her whole body throbbed with pain that was unlike any she had ever been unfortunate of feeling before. The young woman was wishing she had been sucked dry by those demonic leeches instead of having her whole blood stream tainted with a river of venom. She was becoming one of those monsters but she felt like she had caught fire.

_God, take mercy on me._

The king of the grand Voltaire castle was the Volturi coven leader. They had ruled the world of vampires for a long time, maybe even too long, and being immortal meant many days of endless boredom. But not today as today he could have his favourite possession back, power.

His own shield may not be as strong as Carlisle's but atleast he would have something until he could snatch the shield he most desired from the Cullen coven. Christmas had come for him and soon he will get all he desires and a battle would commence. A battle he will emerge as victor from. All sacrifices would not have been in vain.

Everyone who has ever stood in his way will become ash around him. Aro couldn't help but smile at that and it only grew wider at the thought of not having to hide behind a charade of friendliness. He could at last for once show his true foul colours.

The power he had craved from the moment he was first born into this world as a pathetic human being and then reborn as a stunning immortal will be his. All his desires for now will be met and he will feel true satisfaction for the first time in his long life. What a truly magnificent future awaits if everything goes to plan, which it will.

Aro hadn't felt so alive in centuries and it was all thanks to a meal Heidi has delivered to him. When his gift was obedient and strong by his side he would be sure to reward Heidi for her excellent taste.

Now he had to muster up any patience he still had held within and wait in anticipation for his new creation to be reborn and join the ranks of his almost unbeatable guard. How long had past since the change began? Aro struggled to judge time after being a vampire for so long. 

A lifetime of agonizing pain that could not be described accurately enough. She had long ago ceased her deafening screams. There was no use in it as nobody was coming to save her. It was far too late for that, the young woman just had to suffer and hope the pain faded soon.

“Her transformation will be complete in a matter of days Jane.” Alec informed his sister, “What are your plans?”

“I'm still unsure brother.” Jane spoke from across the room.

“Jane, Alec, I must warn you both about the consequences of going against Aro.” Heidi spoke as she entered the room.

“We are still undecided.”

“Don't drag your far too loyal brother down with you.”

“I have chosen to support my sister Heidi.”

Heidi departed still concerned about what Jane may be plotting. Whatever it was she wanted no part in it, however she could not tell Aro yet as she had no proof and harm may come to her. Heidi had to look out for number one. After all this time she had spent on Earth she was still afraid to depart and venture into the unknowns of what she presumed to be nothingness. How truly pathetic she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep any eye out for more!


	4. Quattro

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Quattro**

 

The pain slowly began to fade away which brought some relief. However she could no longer feel her heart beating rapidly in fear. It had stopped, yet she was not dead. Her eyes opened and the detailed pattern on the ceiling was the first sight her eyes had seen in days. What had happened to her?

It all came back to her in a flash and she shot up into a sitting position. Her eyes widened as she desperately tried to wake herself up from this realistic seeming nightmare. Only it was realistic because this was in fact reality. This meant... she really was a vampire!

The now flawless beauty gasped in shock and her new blood red eyes widened. _God, what sin did I commit to deserve this punishment?_ The young female vampire felt that banishment to hell would be heaven compared to this.

“I should take a look around,” The newborn vampire murmured.

Within a second she was at the other side of the windowless, large and lavish castle bedroom. The room was straight out of a fairy tale which did not seem fitting for a horror story set in a vampire lair. Where were the bats, cobwebs and sound of thunder that should shake the old castle walls?  
  
The queen sized four poster bed she had been placed on had satin sheets which were gold and red. The woman could almost picture a princess with a old fashion, girly pink dress and crown, long blonde hair tied in ribbons sleeping peacefully dreaming of her prince. If only she were in a fairy tale.

For the minutes that passed the newly changed vampire experimented with her improved strength and speed. She had to be prepared for whatever she would be faced with next. Lifting the bed, the wardrobe and racing around the room in circles. If she had this strength back home she wouldn't have had to have asked for help with moving her furniture in her apartment. Not once did she get tired or dizzy. She felt like a superhero! If only she was... but instead, she was a monster.

As the newborn grew tired of playing around she worked up the courage to look in a mirror. It was a large, grand mirror covered in a white sheet in one corner of the extravagant room. With a tug, her new appearance was revealed to her.

Her whole body froze for a moment then the girls hands stroked her flawless face and traced her perfect nose and lips in shock.

“Is this really me, or is it a trick?”

She looked just like one of those airbrushed and photo shopped models on the front page of fashion magazines. Her normal human looks were another thing to add to the list of things she had now lost. It made the young woman mad. She did not want to look like this, almost unrecognisable.

Without thinking her stone cold fist smashed the long mirror furiously. The shards fell like a crystal rainfall to her bare feet which had been removed from their sandals. Her beyond concrete tough skin did not damage and for the first time the girl longed for the pain of cuts and the flow of blood which came with being alive. 

Noticing the state of her crumpled and spotted with blood clothes she decided to clean up in the en suite. It would give her a chance to calm down before she faced them. Practically flying to the door due to the speed her long, slim legs could travel she placed her hand on the gold doorknob and pushed the heavy looking door gently open. It would be frustrating owing the demons a new door. To her surprise there were new clothes on a chair and a basket of shampoos and soaps which she assumed were for her.

If they weren't, then oh well it's their own fault for placing her in this room.

The warm water no longer felt comforting and relaxing so she didn't stay under for long. She dried herself quickly and pulled on the clothes left not caring what they looked like before brushing the tangles from her hair and tying it up out from her eyes. Leaving her old clothes on the floor she returned to the bedroom.

“About time,” A cool voice spoke.

The girls eyes widened in surprise and fear. What horrors awaited her next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few more chapters to come so check back soon!


	5. Cinque

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Cinque**

 

An animalistic snarl automatically escaped from her bared teeth. The young woman's fists clenched as she willed herself to calm down. Behaving like this would only make her situation worse.  
  
The blonde, child like female vampire who had spoke rolled her eyes mocking her.  
  
“I apologise that I kept you waiting,” the girl politely forced out.  
  
The newborns reaction aggravated the blonde vampire. She had detested the young woman the moment she had blocked her power and Aro had declared that she would become one of them. Jane hoped the newborn would be uncontrollable and would have to be destroyed. Jane didn't think the girl was of a high enough standard to be part of the elite Volturi guard and wanted her gone.  
  
“My name is Jane,” she told the girl in an unfriendly voice trying to intimidate her, “This is my brother Alec, Felix and Demetri.”

The girl did not reply in the fearful way Jane wanted her to, “It's a pleasure, my name is-”

Jane cut her off angrily, “Your name does not matter, you are nothing and therefore you do not deserve a name. You'll be dead soon anyway, I guarantee it you filthy-”

Rage spread within the newborn's body and took control over her. Before Jane could finish her insult she leapt forward, growling and ready to attack. This demon was not going to treat her with that must disrespect. If giving this evil creature the taste of its own medicine would cause her second death then so be it, it would be well worth it.

Iron strong hands clenched her thin arms pulling her back from Jane who she was inches away from. Jane with a furious look on her face was being held back by her brother Alec. The girl winced as a wave of pain hit her but it did not have the effect Jane obviously intended as it was withdrawn and a look of pure hatred crossed Jane's face.

“Ladies, calm down,” Felix smirked.

Felix and Demetri had both been entertained by the fight that had begun to erupt. They were incredibly disappointed at having to put an end to it before it had even begun. Following Aro's orders though was crucial if they were to stay alive, well as alive as a vampire can be.  
  
“Sister, stay calm,” Alec pleaded, “Just please be patient, Jane.”

At her brothers request Jane began to reluctantly calm down. If she was going to get rid of this problem then she must have a well thought out plan. It would be stupid to act rash even if it would be fun. She must be the bigger person and not let this girl stop herself from being calculative and clever.

The young woman though did not plan to calm down like Jane until a warning was spoken so low in her ear that if she was still human she would not have heard it.

“Ignore Jane. Aro expects almost impeccable behaviour at all times, you need to stay calm. It will impress him if you do and it may just prolong your life,” Felix warned.

 _This behaviour is so unlike me_ the angry girl thought to herself. _He's right, I need to keep calm, I can't let my guard down or do anything reckless._

Slowly Felix and Demetri relaxed their grips on the girl and Alec relaxed his on Jane. They remained tense and alert ready for the two females to lunge for one another. Surprisingly they had actually listened to their warnings. Aro will be pleased at the men's effort to stop a fight from beginning.

That was when Heidi decided to finally make her appearance which did not help the male vampire's efforts to keep the other two females calm. Jane had never truly liked Heidi, she hated Heidi's beauty and wished for it to vanish and even plotted ways to harm it. Heidi thought of Jane as a spoilt, jealous brat. Lastly the newcomer was brought in by Heidi and Jane and the newborn had only seconds before expressed their dislike for one another. This could be a tricky situation for all.

The young woman fought the urge to growl at the demonic woman who had led her and the other tourists to this hell. She wanted revenge, not just for herself but for them too. It would only get her killed again though. She could not let these new instincts get the best of her. The girl would not behave like an animal.

“Felix, Demetri, Alec and... Jane,” Heidi addressed the guard, “Aro wishes for your presence and he needs to be informed about the complete transformation.”

“I think it would be best if I stayed Heidi.” Felix spoke back to her.

Heidi nodded remembering she was the one to bring the girl here.

The others left, Jane the last to exit childishly slammed the great door behind her. Heidi did not plan on reacting though, she would not stoop to Jane's pathetic level. If Jane had a problem with her then Jane would need to grow up and approach Heidi with her issues. Heidi smiled at the thought of ripping Jane apart limb by limb and turning her to ash.

Those thoughts would have to wait until later.

“What is your name?” Heidi asked the newborn who struggled to hide her anger.

“Tell me yours first.” The newborn had the guts to demand.

Heidi smiled, “Yes it was rude of me to not introduce myself properly. My name is Heidi.”

“Mine is Hope.”

Heidi laughed aloud, “And do you have hope, Hope? Hope for your future existence?”

“I have hope for justice. Hope that the demon king and his slaves will perish at the hands of the good one day soon.”

Heidi bit back a snarl at being called a slave. She was no slave! How dare that girl... Hope had guts though. Heidi liked that. She had also once took pride in befriending anyone Aro made part of his guard. The only member she was not on good terms with was Jane. Maybe Hope would aid Heidi in teaching Jane a lesson.

Heidi held out her marble like hand, “Let us be friends.”

 


	6. Sei

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Sei**

 

“You ruined my life, you lost me my life! However I must forgive if I expect to also be forgiven for my sins,” Hope spoke before taking Heidi's hand.

With one shake their hands separated and fell back to their sides.

“The others shall be back soon,” Felix announced feeling forgotten.

Both Hope and Heidi turned to Felix surprised and feeling slightly guilty about forgetting his presence. _How rude_ Felix thought but he was glad to witness the start of their alliance but he knew Aro would not be pleased when he found out about their dislike of Jane. This 'friendship' of theirs could cause a lot of upheaval and trouble but also a lot of entertainment for the bystanders. He failed to hide is smile.

Felix knew the main reason for this must be Jane but also the fact this Hope seemed to have some guts. He couldn't help but be surprised that Hope had accepted the offer and hand shake. How would this arrangement benefit her other than Jane? Heidi liked to have friends and if she was capable of befriending and gaining the trust of the majority of the people she came into contact with it would prove her skills at gathering meals.

Aro would not replace her. He understood Heidi's decision. He too feared being replaced and cast aside. He hoped this worked out for Heidi and her and Hope's friendship became genuine. Friends helped time pass by.

Demetri then re-entered the room and addressed the three vampires who had been waiting, “Aro requests both our and her presence.”

Hope was relieved she didn't have to breathe if she did not want to as if she was still human she would have surely stopped and would have never began again. This was it. She must face this man, Aro, and pray that she can hold her self back from attacking him. Hope knew she wouldn't stand a chance against this ancient demon and his loyal guard.

What made them so loyal anyway? Hope could not help wonder what exactly bound these people to this man. She believed that they had to be forced as it didn't seem like they would be paid for their work unless their meals were payment.

The guard and prisoner exited the room and began down the corridor in the direction of the waiting king. Hope felt like she was walking to her death.

“Relax Hope, he just wishes to see and speak with you,” Heidi spoke to her soothingly.

miracle if Hope made it to her destination without being carried.

They reached a grand door and Demetri began to open it in a slow and dramatic way. Hope tensed and braced herself. Behind the door revealed three thrones each one had a man seated comfortably. Behind two thrones there were women. Two stunning women with almost blood red eyes unblinking, unspeaking and completely emotionless. _They must be their wives_ Hope thought.

“Hello, young one. I've been awaiting your arrival into immortality,” Aro spoke in an almost believable friendly voice.

Hope had no idea on how to respond. She looked swiftly around the room at the many vampires gathered and then at any available exits.

“You may leave when I dismiss you,” Aro spoke again, “Now what is your name?”

“My name is Hope, sir.” Hope replied to Aro in a calm voice looking him straight in his almost ruby eyes.

“Can we hurry this get together along, I' am rather tired.” A blond man seated on one of the thrones said.

“Of course Caius, my friend.”

Hope sensed that Caius had an aura of cruelty around him, she would try to avoid him during her time her.

The room was silent for a few moments and during that time the young woman felt all eyes on her, watching. Was she supposed to say or do something? She hated feeling an experiment, like a lab rat being observed this way. Hope remained still and emotionless. It was then she realised she was also Caius' object of interest. Hope hated the attention.

The silence was at last broke by Aro, “Felix, Heidi, Jane and Alec shall take Hope down to the dungeon for some... nourishment.”

Aro smiled at the expression that the newborn failed to hide. Agonizing thirst with a hint of fear and anger. Dear Hope's expression reminded him of some of his guards expressions when they were told they were going to receive their first meal. It was also making him thirsty again. Maybe he would go down to the dungeons later on him self.

Jane was furious with Aro. How could he let this girl drink when she had done nothing and will do nothing! And why had he forced her into a small elevator with two of the women she hated most at present. _I would rather be trapped in here with that Bella girl Aro is obsessed with,_ Jane thought bitterly.

Hope thought the burn in her throat was from screaming for hours on end. It wasn't until the ping of the elevator when the doors opened and she was free from the confines of it that her nose detected a scent that was mouthwatering. _What is that?_ Hope thought. Then she remembered and realised something horrifying. They kept humans down here. This dark and probably freezing to humans dungeon was hell on Earth.

Hope stopped dead, paralysed as she put all her energy into not breathing. She must not be tempted but she already had been. It was too late, all she could do was resist. For how long she did not know. Hope knew if she did not give in she would most likely be forced to drink. Which way had more dignity and would be forgiven the most?  
  
Hope had no choice as Felix and Alec had hold of her in seconds and began pulling her along. She tried to halt them by pulling against them but tug of war two against one was unfair. It was then when Heidi appeared in front of them blocking the way.  
  
“Let her go, she is not stupid enough to refuse.” Heidi commanded.

All three locked eyes before the hold on her loosened and Hope was free. Then Heidi fell to her knees in pain.

“Jane!” Felix scolded.

Heidi's pain ceased and Felix's began. Alec grabbed hold of Heidi before she had chance to attack Jane. Hope was free to do as she pleased though. Growling Hope punched Jane almost cracking her stone face with her newborn strength.

Jane's concentration on Felix shattered as she made a grab for Hope who swiftly dodged her hands and stood behind Felix using him as a shield. Alec let go of Heidi and appeared crouched low in a protective position in front of Jane. Tension thickened the air, everyone waiting for someone to dare make a move.

Demetri eventually found the words to end the tense atmosphere, “Aro will be concerned if we do not hurry. This can be continued at a later date.”

With that they continued their journey through the dungeon. The scent of human growing stronger with each step making it increasingly more difficult for Hope to not breathe in the scent.

It snapped.

All signs of self-control had vanished. The thirst took over Hope and chaos ensued. Blood, blood, blood. She wanted it, she _needed_ it. Her throat was on fire the flames needed to be put out and no fireman could put it out with his hose. The only person that could help Hope was somewhere within this dungeon and she needed to find them.

Jane watched in delight. When the girl eventually regained control of herself she knew Hope would be miserable and Jane couldn't wait to add to that misery. The others just watched not thinking much, no one attempting to stop the newborn's search. Stopping a newborn from feeding could result in their deaths so they just sat back and prayed she wouldn't drain all the stock. 


	7. Sette

****A Treasure in the Feast?** **

**Sette**

 

The burning faded as the blood flowed into her mouth soothing her throat. Hope began to regain control of her actions as she pulled away from the second now limp and lifeless body.

What had she done?

Hope fled the room she had found her victims in, she couldn't bare to look at what she had done and who she had killed. There was no use letting this anger she felt towards her self take over. This was something she had to do now even if she didn't want to. Her new diet was blood, how different was it from killing animals? It wasn't like she was human anymore.

Hope would simply have to get over her guilt and be careful of who she directed her uncontrollable anger at. There was nothing she could do to ease her conscience but move forward and block her feelings. There was no time to waste obsessing over the fact she had been weak and lost control. Hope couldn't spend hours, days, years trying to make up for what she had done as soon she would be most probably be doing it again.

Sucking the life out of someone. Hope wasn't sure she had that long left anyway. No matter how many times she prayed it would not grant her forgiveness and take away her guilt. She just had to keep moving forward and find a way to fully accept her change.

“Are you ready to go?” Heidi asked Hope breaking her from her thoughts.

Hope had completely forgotten about the others. Now she was aware of their presences again she felt their eyes burning holes in her in particular a certain blondes. She had a feeling Jane would go out of her way to be unnecessarily mean on their way back to Aro. Her only option was to put on a mask and pretend everything Jane spoke did not have an effect. It was Hope's only way of winning this round.

Back in the elevator with Heidi, Felix, Alec and Jane going up this time instead of down Hope struggled to hide her satisfaction. It was proving difficult but she was succeeding in ignoring Jane. In fact she was acting as if Jane did not even exist. Heidi too took up this tactic with a grin. Hope knew it was getting to Jane, she and Heidi both could see.

“Remember Jane, you are better than they will ever be. They are nothing,” Alec whispered in Jane's ear trying to calm her.

Jane didn't need to be told that but it was pleasant to her it. Jane couldn't wait to see Hope perish. She knew she would some time soon. Hope won't last a decade.

The rest of the walk back to Aro was quiet the group were all lost in their thoughts of what would happen next. Will Hope have a power strong enough to satisfy Aro?

Re-entering the room they had left before they were greeted by an anticipating Aro who could barely sit still in his throne and two others by his side who looked incredibly bored. Marcus as always was emotionless and Caius as always wore the same harsh expression that only shattered for his mate.

“We apologise for the delay sir,” Felix spoke alerting the crowd of vampires gathered of their arrival.

“Nonsense, the first feed must never be hurried!” Aro replied from his throne.

He rose from his throne and stepped forward before clapping his hands together once, “Now for the test!”

“Just hurry Aro,” Caius spoke, “Athenodora and I are growing rather tired of this.”

Aro nodded, “Let us start with the basics. Jane!”

Jane hid her sadistic smile as she stepped forward and went to stand by her masters side. Aro placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her nodding. She knew what to do. Jane focused in on Hope waited for her to react to the pain being sent her way.

 _Was something supposed to be happening?_ Hope thought. Then she realised Jane was using that power from before but it was having even less of an effect on her this time. It made her feel very uncomfortable though due to the prickle of pain she was feeling.

Aro's laughter drowned out Jane's vicious snarl and Heidi's quiet chuckle.

“Now Alec, just for good measure!” Aro commanded.

Alec went over to stand on Aro's other side and then prepared himself. He had to do this for his sister. Jane hated this girl, her presence was affecting his sister. Slowly his sense deprivation began to kick in and the mist gradually floated towards his victim and wrapped around her.

Hope's heightened senses were instantly weakened the moment his fog touched her. She toppled over as she tried to move away due to the numbness of her limbs. How could someone like Alec or anyone at all possess a gift like this?

Hope concentrated hard, wishing the numbness to fade away so she could stand properly again but it still remained until eventually Alec withdrew as a cold hand snatched her wrist and pulled her roughly to her feet. Aro gripped her hand and looked through her thoughts. They were cloudier than before but it was not good enough!

Aro's face twisted in an ugly way as he fumingly resisted the urge to destroy his palace. This could not be happening to him, how could he have been wrong? Aro was furious at himself for believing his problems could finally be resolved that he had been given something special. He was also angry at the girl for tricking him. That witch fooled him into thinking she was special! It took all his strength not to rip her head off and shatter it into a thousand pieces.

If he was human right now his blood would be boiling and he would be erupting like a volcano. This was one of his worst days in a thousand years. He felt humiliated in front of all of his guard and mate. Sulpicia was probably very disappointed in him.

 _What now?_ Aro mused. He hadn't thought of this possibility. Failure was never an option. He hadn't just been defeated by the Cullen's now but a human girl. She tricked him into giving her immortality. She tricked him into giving her blood. Maybe he could forgive her though. Aro noticed she seemed to be getting along fairly well with the guard and she was certainly beautiful and with training could have potential as a fighter in his next battle.

Or maybe Hope just needed time to develop her powers...

“Take her away for now Felix!” Aro ordered, “I shall call you both back when we have reached a decision.”

Hope was lead out of the room by Felix. She knew he was angry and she was now in dangerous waters. The discussion taking place back in the room through the thick walls obviously concerned her. Felix lead her in silence to another room close by to wait.

“I am much disappointed with the lack of development.” Aro spoke seated back on his throne.

Heidi was the first to speak, “Sir, she is still useful. I would be glad to have some help with my gathering you can not deny that she is a beauty,”

“And if we start training now she would become an excellent fighter.” Demetri added.

“Master, you have always prided yourself for only accepting the best of the best into the Volturi Guard ranks so why settle for a very weak second best?” Alec spoke against Heidi and Demetri.

“I agree with my brother,” Jane told Aro, “Also think of the extra resources that would be needed for her. Would she truly be worth it?”

Aro nodded thoughtfully before turning to Caius, “And your thoughts on the matter?”

“I'm not feeling very generous today,” Caius replied with a cold smile.

Felix and Hope were still waiting. Felix bored and Hope feeling like a criminal on trial. They knew someone, probably Demetri, would be here shortly to collect them. They both wondered what the other vampires were in favour of but they knew in the end only Aro's opinion would most likely matter.

“Felix, what are the odds?” Hope asked him from were she was seated.

Aro listened to the whispered voices of his guard. Even though their opinions meant little value to him he still liked to know what they were thinking and pretend he did care.

“Quiet,” Aro silenced the crowd, “A decision has been reached.”

A knock on the door and a figure entering sent Hope into a panic. What right did this man have in choosing whether she lived or died? Before she could run hands wrapped around her stone throat reminding her of the first time when she was human. They were not as cold as her blared memory remembered. She still felt as scared as last time though.

“There is no use running away, you will be found no matter how far you travel,” Felix spoke before releasing her throat.

 


	8. Otto

**A Treasure in the Feast?**

**Otto**

 

The room was deathly silent as Hope was brought back in by the entourage of vampires. The hands on Felix's watch strapped tightly to his bloodless wrist indicated a new hour had begun. It was time for the verdict, to live or to die. Quite possibly her last hour on Earth. Her future was in Aro's stone hands. It made him feel like a god as he had the power to choose people's fates.

This was what angered Hope as she forced her self not to break eye contact with him. She did not want to be seen as weak in her potential final moments. Even continuing living though was a death sentence, she could be killed at any time during a situation she was forced to fight in or because there was someone better. Hope would never regain her freedom so maybe the outcome didn't matter either way.

Of course it didn't mean she wanted to die. One death was enough but of course it wasn't up to her. If her future was up to her she would have departed through the castle walls and set off to find her new place in the world by now. Hope had not lost the ability to try and move forward.  
  
“Life or death?” Aro contemplated though he already knew the answer.  
  
He just wanted to add some suspense. Aro always loved drama and tragedy. The humans miserable lives so full of pain offered him unlimited pleasure. In particular when he saw them crying out for help during natural disasters and being cornered by his fellow kind. How foolish of them to think they were kings of the food chain! How irritating their weapons of mass destruction were. Aro sometimes wished he could reveal himself to the world and extend his control to not only the vampire kind but humans.

They needed a capable ruler who would show them who was boss. A leader that would bring this world back to its former glory back when people had respect for royalty and were not given the ability to utilise their intelligence. Complete undying loyalty for their masters something he had now with his prized guard.

Oh well, he didn't have much patience and secrecy had many benefits. Aro brought his thoughts back to the situation before him. This problem needed to be dealt with quickly as there were many other matters to attend to. His verdict was certain and he would not regret it.

“Morte,” Aro smiled.

 _Death_ Hope translated in her mind before anger burned within her.

“You bastard!” She screamed, “You took my life once and now you're taking it again! Why didn't you just take it the first time?”

“I mistook you for a treasure,” Aro spoke calmly.

“You're a sick and sadistic, unhinged demon with a god complex!”

Aro ignored her insult, “Any volunteers?”

Jane, Caius and Felix all volunteered. Jane hated Hope; Caius enjoyed making people suffer; and Felix knew he could make it quick and painless satisfying both Aro and Hope.

“Master, would you like her senses cut off?” Alec asked Aro.

Aro turned to Hope, “Would you?”

“No, I would rather feel something than nothing at all,” Hope spat.

“Manners,” Aro chastised, “Since I am feeling a little more generous than usual I shall let you choose your justice giver.”

“Felix,” Hope responded automatically.

Felix stepped forward to end her life while Jane and Caius shot daggers at Aro.

“My second death... Not many people can say they died twice,” Hope laughed humourlessly.

Felix locked his arm around her throat and said in a low voice, “Tell me when you're ready.”

Hope wondered what her final thoughts should be. Should they be of her mostly unpleasant time here, of family, maybe of the future that was snatched away from her? Or the clichéd flashback from birth to present.  
  
Hope decided to choose nothing. She would only regret what she thought of and she would rather die with one less regret. Hope already made the mistake of letting Heidi bring her here and then opening her big mouth during the feeding session.

“I am ready for the flames that await my body,” she whispers knowing her death can not be put off any longer.

Felix made it quick and painless like he knew he would, like Hope thought he would.

“Such a waste.” Caius said sadly at the thought of her death not being enjoyable to watch or take part in.

“Yes, such a waste of a good meal,” Jane agreed.

Aro laughed, “How foolish of me to think a plain nothing like her could be such a treasure,”

“Bella is a plain nothing,” Jane said.

“No she is not! There was something even before the transformation about her and now Isabella is the perfect immortal.”

Demetri and Felix were given orders to dispose of the body. Heidi volunteered to go along with them and lend a hand though they could manage without anyone else. While Heidi watched the flames flicker she worried about what would happen next. Would Aro blame her for the time that has been wasted? He always liked a scapegoat. It wasn't her fault though but she knew Jane would find away to get Aro to see Heidi as the bad guy.  
  
Heidi wished she hadn't lured Hope here to her first and second death. Taking one last look at the burning body turning to ash Heidi couldn't help but picture Jane's body in Hope's place. With a sadistic smile she was gone and returning to Aro to see what trouble Jane was stirring. Heidi hoped to see the day that Jane was replaced or atleast got her comeuppance.

“I hope you have learnt something from this Aro,” Marcus spoke for the first time since the feast.

“No, it has only increased my interest in acquiring new guard members. We have no time to waste!” Aro exclaimed.

He rose from his throne and gestured for his wife. He took her hand and began leading her from the room, “If I do not hurry only the second best treasures will be left. I can not leave this to chance in a feast this time.”

Was there a treasure in the feast? Not this time but maybe one day there will be. It was pot luck, a strategy not to be relied on.

 

_**Fini** _

 

1 _day before..._

Rain fell from the sky like sorrowful tears mourning a death. The towns people gave a soft and irritated yet unsurprised sigh and took cover under their umbrellas. These people lived in one of the rainiest towns in America and were used to the cold showers that fell on them near constantly. As they lived their mundane lives were their main concerns were about the weather they had no idea of the true extent of evil in this world. Of what was about to happen to an innocent young woman.  
  
Alice knew though. The young woman with an almost pixie like appearance sat alone in a neutral coloured room of a large white house concentrating. Then the woman who possessed the power of clairvoyance was suddenly consumed in a vision of the future. Her eyes were clouded over as she watched in horror at what her gift had shown her.

She had been monitoring the Volturi for a long time but never had they done anything quite like this before. If only she had have seen this earlier then maybe, just possibly she could have done something to help the poor woman! To die twice in a matter of days with no choice at all just because of a power craving vampire.

_Hope... I am sorry._

Hope might not be the only victim. The Volturi were now serious about increasing the size of the guard. They would have to be careful because of the humans; they couldn't just go changing just anyone but Aro was serious about this they would easily find someone powerful. He had perseverance, ambition and thousands of years of experience. However if he gets the type of vampires he wants her family and allies will be at a disadvantage.

Alice did not know what to do; she felt as if her whole world was beginning to crumble. They couldn't afford to meddle in Aro's business at present, and it was much too late to save the poor woman now. Alice's family did not want a war at all but they had no choice. The time was sooner than they expected but that was the Volturi's fault. Alice now needed to get word out to their allies. She had to make sure they started preparing. They had to be ready in time for what potentially could be the end.

1 _year later..._

A young woman sat quietly in a small deserted café in Italy sipping a glass of cool water. A sad expression crossed her face as she thought of her younger sister. It had been a year now and she was still no where to be found. Every day she wondered where Hope could be.  
  
Her sister wasn't one to run away and had no problems as far as she was aware. They were close and told each other everything. Hope had phoned but it was hard to understand her when she spoke in a rush. She said something about a flight and a job and that she wouldn't be away more than a fortnight before she hanged up.  
  
When a month had passed she became increasingly more worried about her sister. No one would help her search apart from their family who gave up after deciding Hope had just simply abandoned them for a life all of her own. It angered her that their family would give up like that so she left. They weren't the only people to let her down as the police were absolutely useless too. The young woman was now the only one searching; putting up missing posters everywhere she travelled. They were ignored though and she received no leads. Now she sat here all alone without her sister.

She and her sister always wanted to visit Italy together. The young woman couldn't help but wish her sister was in good health right under her nose leading a new life in Italy. But why hadn't she told anyone?

It had only been a year, it was too soon to let go and move on. Her gut was telling her someone had taken her sister away. The woman could not grieve until she found evidence of her death though. Downing her water she stood up and put on her coat before walking away with determination in her eyes. She vowed to find out what happened to her sister. No matter how unpleasant the road to answers may be the young woman would find out.

She would discover who had made Hope vanish without a goodbye even if it killed her.

 

_The battle for truth begins as preparations for the fight for family and power starts. There is no running from this; the only option is to charge forward and fight for the outcome they desire. Nothing is ever perfect; compromises are necessary and losses will happen. They will only find out if all sacrifices were worth it in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter so thanks for reading! Please be sure to tell me what you think. 
> 
> I wrote this story a while ago now so I cannot wait to put up something newer. I'm currently working on some Fullmetal Alchemist and Kuroko no Basuke series. 
> 
> Please keep an eye out for the sequel! A little bit of it is available to read on Fanfiction but I'm waiting until I have more ready before I put it up here.


End file.
